Hope Ran Dry
---- Hope Ran Dry (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Transformation Quirk that transforms the users, Janet & Liza Walker, into humans with peak abilities at a large cost. Description Hope Ran Dry is a transformation quirk that allows Liza Walker to become a peak human in her abilities, be it strength, agility, durability or more, Liza has the ability to have all of these but only when she is transformed. Unlike most transformation quirks, Liza has very little change physically as her eyes turn black instead of their usual colour and her hair grows a brighter pink. Inside the body is where the quirk takes place. To create this response from a human, especially one that hasn't trained, the quirk gives the user a new body to put it simply. The heart no longer pumps the normal red blood known to all but instead a dark black substance that is almost like goo. This is the substance that helps the user become so powerful as it transforms the users body into something that can do only the strongest kind of humans can, however, since the human body needs blood to function, this quirk is highly dangerous. This black blood is called Hope as it is just the quirk itself but it also ignites the hope in the user to do something. Of course, black blood cannot just be created out of thin air and the name comes from the fact that the user must have strong feelings - a desire - to fight. This is the weakest known part of the quirk, with times it often rejecting a user if they cannot get into the mindset of being able to harm something. The stronger these desires the faster Hope can travel, allowing less time for the user to wait before a battle - though this doesn't take long without these stronger desires. Once the the heart begins to produce these brain waves of desire into a substance, Hope is pumped through the body and this is exactly what allows the user to be so strong. What the substance of Hope actually is is unknown. The eyes going black is the first sign that the user is taking into too much of this blood. The outlines of the eye will move form white to black as the blood not only fills their veins but bursts from within. The users' hair getting brighter is not a sign and happens first in these cases, the hair simply doubling the colour the user had before, why the colour is pink is also quite unknown but it could be due to the pigment of the colour being stronger than most browns and blacks in the user. Due to a human needing blood in their system to live there is a high chance of rejection of this quirk. The user is usually seen spitting out this blood but Liza can go as far as to seep this blood through open holes, such as wounds, but is mainly seen with it coming through the eyes and the mouth. This is one of the later signs to tell the user to stop using their quirk, happening after using the quirk for two hours. Further side effects is temporary times of the quirk turning off as the user attempts longer than they are physically able too. The blood comes out at an alarming rate, with most veins having holes as Hope spreads through almost all of Liza's body. Another sign of long use is the user becoming ghostly pale, this is one of the first signs as without blood a users skin goes pale but it is known to go pure white after two hours and further times have shown it turning grey, almost decaying. If Liza goes on past the three hour mark, she is in grave danger of dying. Even after surviving the user is in need of intense hospital attention to pump back real blood into their system while getting rid of Hope. They also need to do surgery to fix wounds and any veins that have popped. As long as the user doesn't use their quirk for a large amount of time though, this shouldn't be too bad. All known users have been found with viruses or picking up colds and flus much easier than most people as their immune system struggles to exist as it is broken down by Hope as well. As such the quirk had been decided to never be used and all users are denied their hero badge - even if they can pass the test without the use of their quirk. This was to help the Walker family stay safe but in the long run the family has been known to keep using their quirk illegally, mainly the two sisters who became vigilantes instead. Local hospitals are briefed if any users are nearby to allow instant treatment as the longer they have used their quirk, the higher chance they will die and the less time they have to live if an ambulance does not appear in time. One hour of using the quirk gives the user 45 minutes to survive after their quirk is turned off and have until then for an ambulance. Five hours, the longest time recorded for a user to use this quirk without dying, only have five minutes. This also effects how long they stay in hospital with someone using the quirk for four hours having to stay in hospital for four months. Each hour can equal to a month put simply but sometimes has extra days or two depending on how often the user has used this quirk before and also of how educated the hospital is in dealing with this problem. Though these times are just estimations, users have been found going for shorter and longer times after the ambulance has came thanks to staff. As a side effect of this quirk, blood-loss does not effect them as the users' body is used to the lack of blood. As such it must be very extreme before the user notices a difference. Users have been found to be weaker than most, mainly because their immune system and other organs do not function at times. Liza is a prime example with her often needing help during the warmer seasons as she is often bedridden with all types of problems. Strengths * Peak physical abilities Weaknesses * Users are more likely to be ill * Hospitalized after use Super Moves Sudden Death (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Super Move used by Janet Walker. This Super Move was created in case of an emergency and has been used once by Janet. The user uses their power of Hope and beliefs of a fight to unleash the humans' biological killer insists. This causes the body to double the production of Hope and increase their peak abilities over time, allowing Janet to succeed over the abilities seems as the strongest a human can handle. This causes the body to break down and go into an overdrive. Since the body is not prepared for super speed or super strength, though the user can perform these tasks they are greatly challenged for these. This caused the death of Janet. Gallery HopeRanDryActivation.gif|Activation (inside view) Trivia * This power is based on Betty from the Glitchtale animation series. ** As such all art including Betty is done by the talented Cami. * There is also small references to the authors' favorite anime, Symphogear, though these are just aesthetic and minor additions the author thought added depth. Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks